justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
CS Baltdjur
The CS Baltdjur is an amphibious armored personnel carrier in Just Cause 3. Appearance The CS Baltdjur is a modern six-wheeled armoured personnel carrier (APC) with a mounted gun. It's considered a successor to the Meister LAV 4 series 2 from Just Cause. It bears similarities to many real world APCs, especially the Austrian Pandur I and Spanish Pegaso BMR. The rebel drop description states: "The Baltdjur APC marks a watershed in siege warfare, capable of delivering reinforcement by land or sea to the most hectic combat areas. Its mounted gun excels in heavy combat". The Medici Military version features extra shield panels covering the middle and rear wheels, four unusable smokescreen launchers with three units each on the angled sides, rear-view mirrors, a front defense plate on the lower front and rear panels on the lower side of the rear. The interior is fully rendered and is equipped with large screens and periscopes for the driver, as well as some instruments and vehicle controls. The gunner sits in an elevated seat and the passengers are located somewhere inside, near the side doors. Using land vehicle nitrous, one can see the exhaust flame coming from a lower port below the rear door. Performance The CS Baltdjur is one of the few amphibious vehicles featured in the Just Cause game series, but it should be noted that it was the first designed to be a fully amphibious vehicle. The Baltdjur is well armored and is decently quick, with very fast acceleration for a vehicle of its type, but it does top out fairly quickly. It has nimble suspension at low speed due to having four steering wheels. The occupants are safe inside the vehicle, but the gunner is exposed. Since it's a fully amphibious vehicle, one can expect to go from land to water without problems. However, if you drop the Baltdjur onto the water from a relatively high point, the impact could set it on fire and explode shortly after. This is similar to other relatively unarmored vehicles in Just Cause 3 where high elevation changes within a short amount of time can break the vehicle. While in normal gameplay, it's impossible to witness a rebel mounting the gun, unless you drop the rebel drop version, as it actually comes with a rebel up in the turret. It's still possible for them to hop out. Locations Medici Military: *It can be found at most medium to large Military bases in Medici. **The earliest place to find one is at Vis Electra. *It may be called against the player as reinforcements in military bases. *It is frequently transported by train through provinces such as Rocca Blau and Maestrale. *Can be found in roadblocks during Heat level 3. *Appears in some missions: **A Terrible Reaction. **Missile Cowboy. **Abandon Ship. The Rebellion: *Unlocked for Rebel drop after liberating Cima Leon: Silo. This comes with a rebel in the turret. *All military ones at bases are replaced by rebel ones after base completion. *A Random Encounter tasks you with rescuing some Rebellion troops inside one of these vehicles. After the encounter, they will jump out and leave the doors open, allowing you to see inside. Trivia *"Bältdjur" is Swedish for "armadillo". This could be a reference to the EMVEE Armadillo in Just Cause. *The Baltdjur is manufactured by the fictional company Capstone (shortened "CS"). *Both the front and middle wheels should turn but, possibly due to game limits, only the front wheels turn. This is unusual because the similar CS Odjur correctly turns both sets of wheels. The design of the Medici Military version corresponds to this by having shield panels covering the middle and rear wheels. If the steering system would apply for the four front wheels, the middle ones would scratch against the panels. *After a Random Encounter is completed the Baltdjur's doors remain open. This is considered a glitch by some players as the open doors make the vehicle appear unrealistic when traversing water. *The successor to this vehicle is the Reptile AAV from Just Cause 4. That vehicle is very similar and really only has two meaningful changes: The side and rear doors have been eliminated and the manned gun becomes remote controlled from the drivers seat (the player controls it while driving). Gallery Medici Military Medici Military CS Baltdjur Front Quarter.jpg|Front sideways view of a Medici Military CS Baltdjur. Medici Military CS Baltdjur Rear Quarter.jpg|Rear sideways view of the CS Baltdjur. Medici Military CS Baltdjur Front.jpg|Front view of the CS Baltdjur. Medici Military CS Baltdjur Back.jpg|Back view of the CS Baltdjur. Medici Military CS Baltdjur Left Side.jpg|Left view of the CS Baltdjur. Medici Military CS Baltdjur Right Side.jpg|Right view of the CS Baltdjur. Medici Military CS Baltdjur Top Front.jpg|Top view of the CS Baltdjur. Medici Military CS Baltdjur Top Rear.jpg|Top rear view of the CS Baltdjur. JC3 landing craft and APC.png|Driving off of an Urga Hroch. CS Baltdjur showing amphibious capabilities.jpg|The CS Baltdjur is amphibious. The Rebellion JC3 CS Baltdjur Rebel.jpg|A Rebellion CS Baltdjur. Rebellion CS Baltdjur.jpg|Headlights on the CS Baltdjur. Rebellion CS Baltdjur On Foot View.jpg|Rico next to the CS Baltdjur. CS Baltdjur Mounted Gun.jpg|Looking down the sights of the mounted gun. Rebellion CS Baltdjur Front.jpg|Front view of the Rebellion CS Baltdjur. Rebellion CS Baltdjur Back.jpg|Driving the Rebellion CS Baltdjur. Rebellion CS Baltdjur Left Side.jpg|Side view of the Rebellion CS Baltdjur. Rebellion CS Baltdjur Right Side.jpg|Side view of the Rebellion CS Baltdjur with the headlights on. Rebellion CS Baltdjur Top Front.jpg|Top view of the Rebellion CS Baltdjur. Rebellion CS Baltdjur Top Rear.jpg|Top view of the Rebellion CS Baltdjur with the headlights on. Rebellion CS Baltdjur Interior.jpg|The interior of the CS Baltdjur. CS Baltdjur (rear and inside, rebel girls).png|The inside is visible a little. The women jumped out of the vehicle after a Random Encounter. 4 CS Baltdurs.png|Four of them spawned next to each other. Miscellaneous CS Baltdjur Unlock Screen.jpg|The vehicle's unlock screen. CS Baltdjur Variant Comparison.jpg|Both variants, side by side. Urga Hroch (left side).png JC3 Rebel Drop - Combat Cars.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. JC3 small car and APC.png|Rear end on the right. JC3 train.png|Being transported by Train. Imperator Bavarium Tank, CS Odjur and CS Baltdjur comparison.png|It's the vehicle on the left. Jc3 CS Baltdjur interior.png|Full interior Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles